


Feeling Witchy

by NovaRain



Series: Halloween AKA Nosebleed Collection [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chibi!Loki, Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, Halloween Costumes, M/M, witch!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Halloween inspired drawing of Tony in a witch costume, showing off Loki’s color via undies (underwear idea provided by STARSdidathing). Chibi Loki’s face showing his appreciative reaction. For those who may not be familiar with anime, nosebleeds reflect arousal because of the sudden rush of blood to the face when blushing, usually related to hentai/perverted thoughts and feelings.ink on printer paper, digital color





	Feeling Witchy

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween inspired drawing of Tony in a witch costume, showing off Loki’s color via undies (underwear idea provided by STARSdidathing). Chibi Loki’s face showing his appreciative reaction. For those who may not be familiar with anime, nosebleeds reflect arousal because of the sudden rush of blood to the face when blushing, usually related to hentai/perverted thoughts and feelings. 
> 
> ink on printer paper, digital color


End file.
